


pillow fort

by Le_purple



Series: ships [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyamory, Polygamy, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: who wants to join me in my bed ???( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)??? WE CAN BUILD A PILLOW FORT WEEEEjust a cute, fluffy fic of which i terribly executed





	pillow fort

'I don't need to be wined and dined...I just want you to build pillow forts with me while we talk about weird shit.'-idk probably some asshole.

 

There was a zap and a flash of light as Roxy created another pillow, placing it on the wall of pillows she had been working on.  
"What are you doing Roxy?" John asked, before gasping and excitedly squeaking "Are you building a pillow fort?!"

"No." Roxy said "No, no, no, no...no. This is no simple pillow fort boy...THIS IS A PILLOW CASTLE!"

"My liege." John began, getting on one knee "It would be an honour if I could join thee in thine castle building."

"Young squire" Roxy made another pillow appear and stacked it on top of the last one. "I give you, my humbled servant, and any others, the honour of building only the raddest of castles with me." She asked, pausing to focus on making a large stack of pillows appear.

"T'is a pleasure to serve you." John murmured and opened a memo on his phone."Hey guys, me and Roxy are building a pillow fort!" Almost immediately there were responses of every colour, saying that they would be over as soon as possible, Jane and Calliope typing that they were on there way to Roxy's house anyway. He picked up a pillow and placed it in the row, the line building up further and further.  
"When do we stop building it out?" John asked, noticing that space in the room was running out.

"Uhh, now...I guess?" Roxy said, realising how long the line had gotten.

"Hey Rox-oh my god." Jane said, looking at the long chain of pillows.

"Is this the pillow fort you mentioned in your memo, John?" Calliope asked, looking at the line.

"Yeah! Looks pretty neat doesn't it." John said, standing back and admiring the row.

"Here, we're gonna start building it forwards and upwards." Roxy handed both Calliope and Jane a few pillows and they all began placing them.  
**********  
"Hey, we brought snacks." Dirk said, him, Dave and Jake holding bags weighed down by its content.

"Aww, thanks Dirky!" Roxy said, creating a large stack of pillows that almost reached her head as she knelt down.

"It's been ages since I've built one of these!" Jake got on his knees and began stacking pillows atop each other.

"What are you even going to do with these pillows once the fort breaks anyway?" Dirk asked.

"I-" Roxy started, being interrupted by Dave.

"This fort will never break, the pillows will be trapped in an eternal hell of fucking awesome."

"Damn right!" Roxy said, almost triumphant, handing Dave a couple more pillows that he carefully began placing.  
**************  
"Wow the pillow fort looks great!" Jade chirped, walking in with Terezi, Karkat, Rose and Kanaya.

"Thanks!" Roxy replied.

"Are they stuffed animals?" Calliope inquired, looking at Jades armful of colourful plushies.

"Yeah! I thought they would be nice to dot around the fort."  
"I7 SM3LLS R34LLY W3IRD IN H3R3, LIK3 S73RIL3 M4RSHM3LLOWS." Terezi said, sniffing the air.

"Did you seriously not have pillows on Alternia?" Dave asked, Terezi kneeling next to him.

"WE HAD RECUPRACOONS DUMBASS." Karkat sighed, kneeling on Dave's other side.

"So How Do We Do This Then?" Kanaya asked. kneeling in between Rose and Calliope, Jade on Rose's other side, and Jane on Calliope's.

"Do you seriously not know how to build a pillow fort, why did you come?" Calliope asked, not intending any arrogant or malicious tone in her voice.

"I Thought It Would Be A Good Experience Of Learning Human Culture."

"I WAS BORED." Karkat said, Dave smirking and nudging him, making Karkat duck his head, a slight blush flushing in his cheeks.

"S4M3 H3R3."  
**********  
Hours had passed and the fort steadily grew, taking up almost the entire room, the little furniture that adorned the room pushed to the sides to make room for the expanding mountain of pillows and the occasional blanket that was either folded up, or draping over the walls or cushioned floor. It climbed upwards and forwards, almost reaching to the ceiling and almost spanning to the walls of the room.  
"Guys I think it's done." John said, realising that they could do little more to the fort.

"Wait wait wait wait wait! Watch this." Roxy said, focusing and then shooting two large blankets out of her palms and falling on top of the fort and the floor of pillows, receiving a surprised applause from everyone in the room, who promptly settled into the pillow fort. Rose began to whisper to Kanaya and they left the room, no one really noticing as they began laying down on both the cushioned floor and each other in platonic cuddle piles of sorts.  
"Oh shit, yeah I forgot." Dirk whispered, Jake, who was currently lying on his chest with a plush bunny under his arm, reminding him about the bags full of snacks. "Hey, there's snacks in those bags over there, just take what you want." In response a person from each pile got up, listening to what others wanted and grabbing them from the bag, swiftly returning to their pile to chat, eat and relax.  
*********  
A little while later, Kanaya and Rose returned, trays in their hands.  
"We made hot chocolate." Rose said, passing around warm mugs, some declining for later consumption, some taking it and sipping.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Karkat asked, staring at the warm, brown fluid.

"She just said, it's hot chocolate. I can't really describe it but it tastes good." Dave said, urging Terezi and Karkat to drink up.

"W3LL I7 SM3LLS D3LICIOUS." Terezi blew away some of the steam and sipped at it, Karkat following suit.

"It's good, right?" Dave said, sipping at his own mug.

"YEAH ACTUALLY, IT'S BETTER THEN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE." He admitted.

 

"Was this a good learning experience, Kanaya?" Rose asked. Her back was pushed against Roxy's, (the walls too fragile to support her weight) Jade and Kanaya lying on her lap with Calliope and Jane in a similar position with Roxy. Kanaya hummed in response to Rose, her mind and body entirely relaxed against her.  
"Mind if I join?" John asked, clumsily crawling over to them on the pillows and blanket.

"Go ahead." Jade said, moving the stuffed animal so John could lay across her stomach and hips.

"Man," John sighed, surrounded by his friends who were sprawling placidly on the pillows "I fucking love pillow forts."


End file.
